


Sister Tipsy Julienne

by fanfuckingtastic



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: gateways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfuckingtastic/pseuds/fanfuckingtastic
Summary: Sister Julienne accidentally ends up in Gateways..





	Sister Tipsy Julienne

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no explanation. It just randomly popped into my head, v normal.
> 
>  
> 
> TY TO MY LIL SHEEO FOR HELPING ME DO DESCRIBING BITS ABOUT PATS AND DEELS.

Delia waited patiently for her red head. Waiting to hear her footsteps climb up the stairs and into her room. Delia looked at the mirror one last time, making sure her ponytail didn't look slapdashed, while practicing her eye flirts for Patsy. Even though she didn't need to practice. She was rather good at it already.

She heard a little knock on her door then a ''Deels?.. Are you ready?'', she didn't hear her lovers footsteps, she got too carried away with her eye flirting. She opened the door and saw Patsypoo. Half her stunningly red hair clipped up expertly. Cute emerald green dress, the perfect fit for her fiery red hair and flats. 'Thank god she's wearing flat shoes.' Delia said to herself.  
Patsy looked at her Deels, hair tied up (as always) and wearing a dappled yellow dress. ''Delia.. Are you wearing my dress?'' A pause. ''This old thing? I've had it for years!'' Delia cheekily replies and gives Patsy some eye flirts, she grabs her hand eagerly, rubbing her thumb along the smooth skin on her lovers hand and pulls the praying mantis into her bedroom.

 

''Yes, Mrs Tyler, we'll be there soon.'' Trixie hangs up the phone as Sister Julienne approaches. ''Mrs Tyler already?'' Sister Julienne says as she fumbles with her bag.''Yes. And I'm waiting for a call from Mrs Avery as well. She looked very due at the clinic.'' Trixie says as she spots her reflection from her makeup mirror, and checks herself out.

''You stay here, nurse Franklin. I'll go see Mrs Tyler. I'm heading that way anyway. I was going to go to the shops to buy some twinkies.'' Trixie hands Sister J the address and wishes her luck or whatever you say to someone who is going to help take a baby out of the womb. 

Sister Julienne stops in the middle of the street. She starts to get a stitch in her right side from eating twinkies while walking. She pops the last twinkie into her mouth and wipes her hand on her nun clothes. She looks at her note again.  **239 Bramerton Street.** She looks to her right and notices a green door. She thought that ought to be the house so she started to hobble over to it.

She walks down the stairs and thinks she has just walked into some bar. Mrs Tyler is probably upstairs somewhere. She walks over to the bar tender and before she can slip a word in, she gets offered a drink. She was rather thirsty after eating twinkies, so a non-alcoholic drink would fix her problem.

 

Pats and Deels walk into Gateways, their hands intertwined. ''..As I was saying. I don't think Sister Julienne would mind if we were to get a kitten.'' Patsy rolls her eyes and sighs. ''Deels, what happens if it pees in the Chapel? It would probably pee everywhere. You'd have to train it. Or what if it eats all of the cake? Sister Monica Joan wouldn't like that one bit.'' 

Delia giggles and leads them over to the bar. ''Okay.. Maybe a cat then? I don't mind. But it HAS to be ginger.'' The red head finally cracks a smile and orders them a dirty martini. 

'Teach Me Tiger' starts to play as they sit in the corner. Patsy is too obsessed with her welsh girlfriend, trying to seduce her with her gay pickup lines she doesn't even notice a nun in Gateways. Delia gives her girl some eye flirting and as they're about to snog for the 1000th time today, Deely catches something in the corner of her eye, she could've sworn it was a dancing nun. And it was.

''OH MY GOD! PATSY! LOOK!'' She spins Patsy round and they both stare at Sister J. ''Oh.. Cripes..Is Sister Julienne a gay nun?'' Deels whispers into the red heads ear.

They both start to walk over to the tipsy nun to see what on earth was happening. Patsy was in shock. Sister Julienne had discovered Gateways. Sister Julienne had discovered Gateways. Sister Julienne had discovered Gateways. When did she discover it? Did she know all long? Had she followed her and Delia to Gateways one time? How on earth can a nun be gay?

''P̶A̶S̶T̶Y̶ PATSY! ANDD DELIAA! IT IS I, SCISSOR JUP-JULIENNE!'' She slurs. ''YOU'RE THE CATS PAAJAMAS! COME, COME, C- AND DANCE WITH ME!'' She gestures them over while grooving to the music.

''SISTER JULIENNE.. DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?'' The nurse shouts. ''HEAVEN!'' The nun yells back. 

Patsy grabs Delia's tanned asf arm and pulls them away from the dancing nun.   
''What do we do?!?''    
''We have to get her back to Nonnatus before she finds out what this place is, Pats!'' 

They take one arm each and slowly take the boisterous nun up the stairs and out of Gateways. ''WEEEE!'' Sister tipsy Julienne shouts.

 

''JOY TO THE WORLD, THE BUSBY IS COME.'' Sings the nun as she bops Delia on the head. ''LET EARTH RECEIVE HER QUEEN!'' The brunette giggles.

''...Great an hour in a bus with a sloshed nun.'' Patsy whispers.

''DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF MOUNTY FA LA-LA LA LA''  
Delia looks at the tipsy singing nun. ''Sister, what do you think about a kitten at Nonnatus?''   
Sister Julienne gasps. ''A KITTEN?? WE MUST GET A KITTEN!'' 

''Delia!'' Patsy says, and raises her eyebrow at Deels.

 

They hop off the bus and slowly walk to Nonnatus. ''I really hope no one is awake, Pats. Do you know who is on call?'' 

''Your hair is so bright w-we don't even NEED street lights!'' Delia and SJ both giggle. 

''Hopefully someone with a sense of humour.'' Delia adds.

 

They enter Nonnatus. They see no one yet. They decide to go to the kitchen to make Sister Julienne eat some food before going to bed. Then they hear footsteps..

''Oh, hello!.. What's going on here?'' Trixie says.

They plonk Sister Julienne on a seat. ''TRIXIE! WHAT DO YOU CALL A NUN WHO WALKS IN HER SLEEP?''

''I'm so sorry, Trix. Please ignore her.'' Patsy says while placing a glass of water by Sister J.

''A ROAMING CATHOLIC!''

Trixie points to the tipsy nun and looks at Deels. ''Is she..drunk?''

''I am not d-drunk. I am your nun leader!'' 

''Oh gosh! I'm absolutely flabbergasted. How did she get drunk?'' 

''We're not really sure.. We just found her at some.. bar.'' Patsy says slowly, and puts a couple of slices of cake on the table.

''Y-you told me tooo!'' Slurs the nun. 

''When did I...'' Trixie sticks her hand in Sister J's nun pocket and finds the paper she wrote to her. ''239 Bramerton Street? ..I was meant to write 239 Burcham Street!''

Pats and Deels look at each other confused. 

''This is all my fault!'' Trixie explains to them what happened while Sister J munches on some cake.

Sister Julienne wakes up and notices a glass of water and aspirin on her bedside table. She starts to sit up slightly and groans.  
She starts to put away her last night nun clothes and she notices a note on the floor. 

**Loved your moves last night. Call me! 845 - Kate xx**


End file.
